


Communist Bug

by Nonconogram



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a dick, America is an Idiot, Communist Hate, Control Issues, Dark!America, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Gun rape, Gunplay, Incest, M/M, Porn, Possessive America, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America fears his brother may be at risk of catching Communism, and despite trying to persuade Matthew to stop seeing Russia and Cuba so often Matthew can't see the danger he's in. Alfred clearly needs to step in and ensure Matthew does not become Communist.</p><p>Basically just a rape smut fic between America and Canada with the excuse of America's fear of communism. Chapter 2 is written, just got to edit a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Symptoms of Communism

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and have edited it a lot over time, haha. It's based on an RP I did a while ago, though I rewrote it entirely so it's not in any way RP format. I hope you enjoy it :)

The sudden banging on his door caught Canada so off guard the brand new carton of a half dozen eggs he’d been carrying from the fridge to the bench slipped from his hands as he let out a shocked sound. Egg and shell escaped the cardboard casing, although thankfully most of the now broken eggs remained in the box to ooze slowly through the packaging.  
He went to pick it up, but there was more, even louder banging on the door as well as a voice yelling out. “Mattie, hurry up and let me in already!”  
Canada sighed softly and left the eggs, going to the door and opening it for his clearly annoyed brother. What had Canada done to upset the idiot now anyway? Was it still the health care issue?  
“Why do you always knock so loudly?” Asked the quieter of the brothers, moving aside to let his brother push past him and get inside if the house.  
“So you’ll hear me, duh!”  
Canada sighed again and shut the door.  
“Plus I’m seriously pissed off! Mattie, you have to stop hanging around all the Commies!”  
Canada glared slightly, but it went unnoticed. “Alfred, I’m not changing my friends just because you don’t like them.”  
“Dude, it’s not cool! I’m telling you, they’re assholes!”  
“Only to you.”  
“Cuba’s just a total crack headed prick and Russia’s a fucking freak! I showed you Leit’s back! That’s what he does Bro! Stop hanging out with them!”  
“Cuba doesn’t take crack, and he’s a really nice guy. As for Russia...Um, well he’s not that bad anyway. He’s settled down a lot since then. If you gave him a chance you might even like him.”  
“No. Fucking. Way! Mattie, this is what I’m talking about! Can’t you see they’re using mind control shit on you! You have to stop!”  
“Alfred, as I have told you before, there is no such technology as mind control.”  
“You only think that because your mind’s being controlled to think it!”  
“Alfred, I am not going to stop seeing my friends because you’re paranoid. End of.”  
“B-but you’ll catch their communism! I don’t want to loose you that way bro!”  
Even though America had tears swelling in his eyes and such a lost expression that England would certainly buckle to his will, Canada was not buying it. “You’re not going to lose me Alfred. And communism is not contagious, as I have said before.”  
“It is! Dammit Mattie, you have to stop being so selfish about this!”  
The words that came from Canada were not at all the angry words he’d thought, but they were as close as he’d likely ever get. “I am not being selfish Alfred. Please calm down.”  
“Calm down! You’re about to start World War three and you’re asking me to ‘calm down’!?”  
Canada sighed softly. “I don’t really expect you to know much about the world wars, after all, you only fought for the last couple of minutes, so I can’t expect you to understand them. But I am not trying to start any war, and it will only become a war if you turn it in to one.”  
America had, surprisingly not waited for Canada to finish that; instead he began talking over the other. “Last couple of minutes!? I was neutral until Japan bombed me!”  
“Neutral? More like home scared.”  
“What? Take that back!”  
“No.”  
Canada did notice the dangerous look in his brother’s eyes, but he honestly didn’t care. Alfred deserved to hear this, simple as that.  
“I’ve fucking invaded you before and I can do it again!”  
“Yeah, did you forget how that ended? Surely the burn marks are still somewhere on you.”  
“Fuck you Mattie! I’m just trying to fucking keep you safe from commies!”  
“No, you’re trying to keep other peoples cultures as far from America as possible. Unless of course they offer cheap enough labor like China.”  
“You don’t get it!”  
Canada shook his head, turning away from his brother. “I have to clean my kitchen. If you can calm down you’re welcome to have some of my pancakes.”  
Canada made almost all the way to the kitchen before he was shoved harshly against a wall.  
“You’re thinking about pancakes? I’m trying to stop world war fucking three and all you can think about is pancakes!?”  
“What you’re trying to stop, America, is not war but peace. You’re the one who won’t move on from the Cold War.”  
America tensed, though whether it was from the way Canada was speaking or from the mention of the cold war Canada didn’t know.  
“You fucking idiot...” He said quietly before pulling Canada just a little bit away from the wall and slamming him back against it, causing a small sound of pain to escape his Northern brother.  
“F-fuck...” Mumbled Canada, stars spinning for a moment from the way his head took an awful lot of the hit.  
“Listen Mattie, I don’t want to have to hurt you, but if you won’t listen to me about the commies then I’ll have to.”  
Canada glared at America, shaking slightly with anger. He would give his brother three hits; usually after one he’d realise what he was doing and snap out of it, sometimes it took two, but Canada was not willing to be hit any more then three times by his brother without fighting back.  
“Communism is not contagious America, and I have no intentions of becoming communist.”  
“Shush. Let me talk here bro. You don’t understand why communism’s so bad, and I can understand that. So just shut up and let me talk ok.”  
Canada glared but shut up, knowing that was the best method to deal with America sometimes; just shut up and let him rant, maybe tune him out with some inner monologue.  
“Communists want to destroy freedom Mattie. If you let them near you, they will destroy you, got it?”  
“That’s just stupid Alfred.”  
“Why do you think the Cold War started? Huh? You think I just wanted to fight or something? No! Russia was trying to remove the freedom from the entire world! I was the only one who saw it and tried to stop him!”  
Canada kept silent, but his withering glare was enough to show Alfred he was not really listening.  
“What? How do you think it happened!?”  
“Russia became too powerful for you to handle and you grew paranoid. Then almost every country got involved in their own way. More or less however it was a pissing contest with you and Russia that had the whole world at stake.”  
“How could you say that!? You were involved too!”  
“Yes, I was involved. Partly because you didn’t really give me a choice, and partly because I really don’t want to become communist and some of your paranoia rubbed off on me.”  
“Then why are you hanging around all the fucking commies now?”  
“Cuba, as I said, is a really great guy, and Russia isn’t even communist anymore.”  
“Wh-what!? When did that happen?”  
“Seriously? Alfred, take your head out of you arse and research things before coming over here and yelling at me about things you know nothing about.” It was said almost monotonously, but his anger was clear to any who bothered to pay attention.  
Something flicked in America at the tone. His eyes widened slightly and for a moment Canada thought his brother had finally realised what an arse he was being, but the usually reserved nation was dead wrong.  
“O-oh my god...” America stumbled backwards slightly, letting go of Canada and staring at him.  
It was worrying to say the very least. “A-Alfred...?”  
“H-holy shit...They’ve already gotten to you...”  
“Wh-what? Seriously! I’m not communist Alfred!”  
“Not yet...Fuck...I-I have to do something before this goes too far!”  
“America, if you fuck with me I will not hold back.”  
It seemed everything Canada could possibly do only reaffirmed America’s insane suspicions.  
America pulled out a gun fast, aiming it at his stunned brother. There was no apology in his eyes as he aimed the gun right at Canada’s head, so the Northern brother was unsure if the gun was loaded, or if perhaps America was bluffing. It was possible that there was no apology because America truly thought he was justified with this. It was a scary thought, but Canada knew it was the truth.  
“A-Alfred, p-put the gun away.” He meant for it to be so much more threatening, but instead it simply sounded desperate. “A-Alfred you can’t just aim a gun at me in my own house eh!”  
“I’m sorry Mattie,” the apology was still not there, even though the word ‘sorry’ was used, “but I can’t just stand back and let you and your communist friends destroy America and freedom. Don’t worry; I won’t kill you unless you make it unavoidable. If you give me a chance I’m sure I can cure you.”  
Canada felt cold fear. He wasn’t even armed! Why was America carrying a bloody gun anyway? He was in Canada now, and he knew that was against Matthew’s laws. “A-Alfred, I-I’m not communist, honestly. L-listen to me! Please Alfred just listen to me...” He pleaded, staring past the gun and into Alfred’s eyes, although it was hard to stop looking at the cold deadly metal aimed at him. Maybe he should have better boarder security like Alfred.  
Alfred stepped closer, holding out one hand. “Give me your hands Mattie.”  
Canada swallowed, glancing at the gun in his brother’s hands. “A-Alfred don’t...You know I’m not communist! Please think about what you’re doing first! Please!”  
Alfred stepped forward and grabbed his brother’s wrists firmly with the one hand, smiling slightly when Canada didn’t try to pull away. “Good. Now can I trust you to remember how fast I am with these?” He moved the gun slightly, making it clear what he meant.  
Canada nodded softly, not moving as America put the gun back in its holster. He could draw his gun far too fast for Canada to be able to do anything, so he stayed placid for now, until he saw what Alfred wanted with his wrists, he yelped slightly at the sight of handcuffs and pulled his arms back. “Wh-what the fuck Alfred!? Wh-why do you even have those!?”  
“Hmm? Give me you hands or do I have to get my gun back out?”  
Canada glared and held out his hands, biting his tongue gently to stop himself from fighting, although the desire to was undeniable. Damn he wanted to hit his brother right now, and as soon as he could without worrying about being shot he would.  
The handcuffs were put on too tight, enough to hurt Canada. He was beginning to realise why no one invaded the bastard. If this was how he treated people who weren’t even a threat then Canada really didn’t want to know how his brother now treated actual enemies. When they’d fought it had been kind of clumsy, neither of them having any actual experience. Apparently America had changed how he fought since then.  
“You know I don’t want to have to hurt you bro, but if you won’t listen then I’ll have to. Now sit.”  
Canada grit his teeth, kicking out a chair from under the table for himself and sitting heavily, glaring at the space in front of him, making sure not to look where America was.  
He heard the chair scraping as America set one up for himself as well, no doubt sitting with the back facing Canada so he was basically straddling it in that way he thought was cool, leaning over the back of the chair.  
“Alfred, this is stupid. Listen to me; I am not going to turn communist. I promise you that.”  
Canada expected something in response, anger, violent, scoffing, a lecture, something. He didn’t expect America to just sit in silence the entire time.  
“A-Alfred, really, I’m not.” He looked over at his brother who was looking at him intently but he was making no movement or sounds. He was just sitting and watching his northern brother.  
Canada realised what America was doing and felt a flash of rage before calming himself down. America was interrogating him, letting him speak now, no doubt remembering everything and working out now how to use it against him when it came time for America to start asking questions.  
He became very aware of the intense stare and the serious expression he was so unused to seeing on his brother face. “B-bro, you know I wouldn’t betray you.” He was growing scared under the stare, his words twisting in his own head as he wondered how America might use them against him.  
“Why are you even doing this? Russia’s not even communist and you have plenty of relations with China so we deal with communists the same amount!”  
He regretted saying it, sure it would get a negative reaction from his brother, but all it earned was a mild narrowing of those vibrant blue eyes.  
“P-please bro...You’re kinda creeping me out now...” He mumbled, eyes diverting back to the ground. His anger was dying fast, leaving him nervous with no emotional defense. “C-come on! This is my own house Al...I-I have to clean the k-kitchen and...Please just lay off!”  
America finally moved, sitting up straighter and getting off of the chair, walking over to Canada and laying a hand heavily on the other’s shoulder, smirking a bit at the quiet yelp of fear he got. He lent down slightly, face dangerously close to his brothers. “Mattie, I only want to hear one thing. Can you figure out what I want you to say Mattie?”  
Canada was forced to meet his brother’s eyes, and a little fire was back in his lilac eyes now. “I am not loosing my friends like that Alfred. Forget it.”  
America sighed softly stepping back and shaking his head. “Seriously? It’s such a tiny thing I want you to do. I’m not asking too much of you, we both know that, so I have to assume that you won’t do this out of rebellion.”  
“How can I rebel? We’re equals Alfred! You can’t tell me what to do!”  
Canada didn’t see the hit coming. It wasn’t just that America was fast; it was that Canada didn’t think America would actually hit him when he was handcuffed and not fighting or struggling.  
The punch was damn hard as well; causing him and the chair to fall over, both making their own sounds as they hit the ground, Canada’s dull thud and shout of unexpected pain matched the chairs louder clattering. The chair didn’t have time to settle on the ground before it was kicked into a wall hard enough to leave a dent and break the chair.  
Canada yelled in shock, trying to cover himself with cuffed hands as America turned to him. He was sure his brother was going to strike him again, but his brother just knelt down, forcing Canada to face him.  
“Nah, we’re not equals. I didn’t realise I had to teach you that.” He looked thoughtful for a moment and Canada didn’t dare use that time to try to escape.  
America chuckled and grabbed Canada by the front of his jumper, heaving him to his feet and shoving him against a wall.  
He leant close, body pressed against his brother and their cheeks touching as Canada stared ahead, heart thudding in fear.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll have that lesson learnt quickly and we can move on. Now Mattie, this will go so much better for you if you remember who’s the dominant one here.” America pulled back casually. He grabbed Canada by the upper arms. “Oh, and if you fight or try to hurt me, I will make you fucking regret it.” His grip tightened, causing Canada to let out a short sound of pain. “Got it Mattie?”  
“P-please Al, w-we’re brothers and you don’t own me a-and-.”  
“Shh.” The sound was gentle but America added to it by pulling Canada away from the wall and slamming him back against it, causing his brother to let out a short yell of pain.  
“Alfred, stop it!”  
America pulled Canada from the wall again, throwing him against the table this time, using a hand to hold Canada’s face against the wood. “Mattie, what did I say before?”  
“P-please...”  
“Mattie~ What did I say before?” He sung, the jovial tone countered by the return of the gun, resting its cold metal against the base of Canada’s neck, nuzzling it under the jumper to make sure that his brother could feel it.  
Canada let out a short whining sound before giving in. “N-no fighting o-or struggling.”  
“And what else?”  
Canada bit back the need to fight or throw up and instead repeated America’s words through clenched teeth. “It will be easier if I remember who’s the dominant one here.”  
America smirked. “Say it like you mean it Mattie. Or it’ll really hurt.” He drew out the ‘ee’ sound and pushed down with the barrel of the gun, reminding Canada of its presence.  
Canada drew in a shaky breath and repeated himself, trying hard to hide his anger and fear as he spoke. “It will be easier if I remember who is dominant.” He said again, shaking in anger as America held him down, pressing the gun painfully against his neck.  
“Better.” America said and Canada couldn’t stand the smugness in that voice. “Now, behave.” He ground the gun down again then put it away. He needed both hands for this.  
He held Canada still with one hand on his brother’s upper back, the other hand going down to the bottom of Canada’s jumper. He began pulling it up, smirk growing as Canada gasped and tensed, squirming lightly and clearly working hard to not trying and pull away.  
“Shush Mattie. If you’re good it won’t even hurt much.”  
“O-oh God no. Wh-what are you doing!?”  
“Proving who’s dominant Mattie.” America trailed the hand that was lifting up the jumper deserted that task in order cup Canada’s arse, squeezing slightly through the denim jeans.  
“F-fuck...Don’t!”  
America growled lightly, pulling the gun back out when Canada’s struggles grew too determined. “Mattie, stay fucking still.” He growled, stroking through the soft buttery blond hair with the cold metal of the gun, finger stroking over the trigger, careful not to put too much pressure. He and Canada both knew if Canada pissed America off right now the bullet would not be fired into the others head. America would aim for a leg or arm, or if Canada really pissed him off maybe the stomach. America knew where he could shoot and not kill but cause anyone to be completely subdued.  
Canada knew all too well how good America was with a gun since the southern brothers cowboy days. Canada had never quite been shot, but there had been many close calls when America wanted to show off how well he could aim.  
Canada began sobbing, tugging at the handcuffs desperately, although the rest of his struggles stopped for now. “P-please America, don’t do this!”  
America decided he really didn’t like his brother calling him by his countries’ name. He let it go for now. Poor Mattie was shivering and crying in fear after all, he had to be allowed a few transgressions.  
“Shush Mattie, or I’ll have to gag you. I did try to talk this out like you always say you want to do, but no. You had to fight me. You brought this on yourself.” To make sure Canada knew exactly what it was that he’d brought on himself America moved the gun suddenly and pressed it against the denim incasing Canada’s arse.  
Canada let out a soft whine of fear as America’s free hand reached around to undo Canada’s pants. His breath caught and he had to weigh up how badly he didn’t want to be gagged quickly. He knew pleading would do no good, and possibly only anger America further, so he forced himself to be quiet for now, crying harder as the zipper of his fly was undone by hands that had no right to be there.  
He felt sick as the pants were slowly pulled down, his boxers slipping a bit and being pulled down enough to rest just barely on Canada’s waist, while the pants were dropped entirely.  
“P-please no!” He begged, unable to stop the words as America began stroking his rear with the gun. He yelped, lurching forward a bit in shock as his rear was slapped with the barrel of the gun.  
“If you’re going to talk Mattie, then at least make it something that won’t encourage me to fuck you with this gun.”  
The metal being pressed against his anus through the thin boxer shorts was enough to shut Matthew up apart from his uncontrolled sobbing. He clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold the words in.  
America was almost disappointed. The thought of watching the cool metal fucking his brother, disappearing inside that tight heat that would clench around it and cause Matthew to shake in fear while moaning as America made sure to hit his pleasure point every time had seriously turned America on.  
Maybe another time he could enjoy it, but unless Matthew made another complaint he’d have to stick to his implied promise and not do it tonight.  
Alfred found himself unable to put the gun down anymore. He wanted to use it, to keep Matthew aware of who was the one with the power and control. Well, that was one reason he wanted to use it anyway; mostly he just thought it would be seriously hot. He loved his gun, he really did, and the though of fucking someone with it was not a new one for him. It would be the first time he got to try it, and he was really looking forward to it, though it would have to wait for now.  
Matthew couldn’t stop the compulsive whines of complaint as Alfred used the frigid metal of the gun to push Matthew’s boxers down, nor could he stop the extra shaking or need to cry a little harder. He was just barely holding down the need to beg his brother to stop, but the thought of such a deadly weapon actually inside of him was enough to stop his complaints as Alfred began stroking his soft usually covered flesh that he’d just bared.  
Alfred was actually a little surprised at just how much he was enjoying this. He’d thought of his brother like this a couple of times, but he doubted he’d be thinking of much else for a while. He’d had many partners, but none had him so excited as this. He wanted to touch every inch of his brother, to taste him, mark him, hurt him, make him beg for more, but all of that would take so much more patience then he could handle right now. Right now he wanted to just fuck him.  
Usually Alfred actually had some patience with partners. He enjoyed foreplay a lot, dragging it out and making both of them desperate for the actual sex, but he didn’t think he’d last long enough before his patience was gone to do that this time. Already he was achingly hard and breathing heavily, arousal the only thing on his mind. Anger at Matthew for questioning his authority and hanging out with Alfred’s perceived enemies was gone right now.  
He had to actually force himself not to rush through this and skip the preparations. He knew Matthew was not as practiced as himself; so not preparing him would certainly draw blood, so he leaned over his brother, groaning softly as his covered erection touched his brothers bared skin. He grinded slightly to alleviate a little of the pressure as he pressed four fingers against Matthew’s lips. “Know what to do?”  
Matthew grit his teeth for a moment before opening his mouth and sucking on the fingers, trying to give his brother as little enjoyment from it as possible, but it seemed to be failing greatly. He tried to make it as un-sexual as he could, just sucking and getting the fingers wet, but if Alfred’s moaning was anything to go on it wasn’t working.  
“Heh. Thought you’d be more innocent. Are you even a virgin bro?”  
The teasing voice pissed Matthew off through the fear and he had to put in effort to just not bite the damned fingers off. They were removed a moment later and Matthew realised Alfred actually wanted an answer.  
“N-none of your business!” He yelled, just barely holding back the urge to try to hurt Alfred.  
His response merely earned him a condescending laugh. “Come on Mattie, just tell me. It’s not like it’ll matter in a few minutes anyway.”  
The words only increased Matthew’s panic and anger. He wanted so badly to fight, to hurt Alfred, but more then that, to run. “P-please Al, we’re brothers!”  
“Shush Mattie. If you tell me honestly whether you’re a virgin or not I’ll go easy.”  
Matthew took a moment to swallow his pride and answer. “Y...y-yes...” He mumbled, feeling sick as he felt the vibrations of Alfred chuckling. Bastard.  
“Cute.”  
Matthew had never wanted to hurt Alfred so badly before. He turned away, unable to really do more. He certainly couldn’t get away from his brother with the slightly tubby body pressing firmly against his back, still rutting against his arse a bit.  
Alfred trailed the spit-slicked fingers to Matthew’s soft rear, touching the flesh and grinning at the shudder. He kept his body close, but obviously he had to pull himself away from the mild relief grinding against Matthew had been offering.  
He kept his chest pressed against Matthew’s back. He may have lost any other emotions to pleasure, but he could certainly still hold the thought of teaching Matthew who was in charge. Practically laying on him seemed like a good way to do it.  
Alfred thought for a moment about letting Matthew’s first time at least be more comfortable; as in on a bed, but he decided against it. This was more of a lesson then anything else, and Matthew had already chosen to do it the hard way.  
“Relax Mattie, or this’ll hurt.” He warned quickly, circling his brothers’ virgin entrance with two slimy fingers. He licked his lips briefly, pulling back so he could watch the first finger pushing in past the tight ring, watching as Matthew tensed, muscles fighting the intrusion despite Alfred’s earlier warning. He swallowed thickly, not bothering to try holding back a groan of pleasure at the sight. “Fuck...” He muttered, pushing the finger in to the knuckle, feeling an almost painful throb from his groin.  
“Please Alfred...B-brother...Don’t...” Matthew sobbed, not daring to pull away with the gun still pressing against his lower back.  
“Shh Mattie, or do you really want to be fucked by a gun?” The gun travelled a little lower, stroking the left cheek a couple of times.  
“N-no!”  
“Then stop annoying me.” He said simply, moving the gun back to rest against his brother’s lower back as he began moving the finger, biting his lip gently and letting out a soft groan at the sight. He really wanted to go slowly with this, but a desperate throb from his erection told him not to risk it.  
He pulled the first finger out enough to add the second finger, moving them a little quicker and twisting the sobs and whimpers from his brother to more pleasured sounds. Alfred had no problem with raping his brother, but he would certainly prefer it if Matthew actually wanted this.  
When Alfred began scissoring Matthew clenched slightly again, his already pronounced shaking and sobbing getting harder.  
“Jesus Christ, relax Mattie! You’re only going to hurt yourself by tensing like this.”  
Matthew merely let out a strangled wailing sound in response, tensing further and pulling away a bit. “T-too much, please...A-Alfred stop it!”  
“Next time you ask that I’m fucking you with the gun Mattie. No more fucking chances ok!”  
Matthew only grew more panicked at the threat. “I-I can’t!”  
“Fuck...” Alfred cursed, holstering the gun again and wrapping a hand around Matthew’s still soft dick. He scowled lightly. “Seriously, not even half hard?”  
“I-I hate it...” Matthew mumbled in response, only twisting a tiny bit to try to escape his brother’s hand on his cock. It felt just plain wrong, but he was damn sure a gun inside of him would feel worse.  
Alfred could have taken that a number of ways, but he chose to go easy on his little brother and take it as a challenge. “Don’t worry bro, I’ll make damn sure you love it.”  
“N-n...” Matthew caught himself before quite finishing the word. He closed his mouth and contented himself with quiet sobbing and trying to distance himself as Alfred began pumping his shaft, the hot sweaty hand felt far from pleasurable at first, but eventually Matthew began growing physically aroused, still not really hard, but very slowly stiffening in Alfred grasp.  
Alfred had finished preparing his brother by now, and Matthew still wasn’t halfway hard. It pissed him off, but he was determined to get his brother at least a little harder before actually entering him. Finally his fingers found his brother’s prostate, earning a sudden almost choking sound from Matthew and a sharp jerking of the other’s body in shock. It also earned a good throb from both brothers’ dicks, Matthew’s finally stiffening a little over half way.  
“Nng, told you you’d love it. Just wait till that’s my cock bro. Trust me, you’ll be begging for more.”  
Matthew knew the words were supposed to be arousing, he knew all about dirty talking from his Papa, but he found himself feeling sick at the words, the pleasure still effecting his body, but the momentary stun of such a powerful wave of pleasure was long forgotten to his mind.  
Matthew didn’t get any relief from the hands being removed from around him and from inside of him. He knew it only meant Alfred was ready now.  
“A-at least use a condom or something...” He tried desperately; unable to bare the thought of his own brother’s cum actually being inside of him.  
“Shh Mattie. Don’t worry, there aren’t any STD’s or anything for nations, and I’m always careful anyway.”  
Matthew clenched his eyes shut, trying and failing to bite back a wail of misery as the sound of Alfred’s pants being unzipped and hastily dropped to the floor reached his ears.  
“I wish we could do this a different way. I really do Mattie, but you have to learn your lesson. Don’t worry, we’ll get to do this better later, but right now you have to learn. I am kinda sorry this is your first time. I mean, I’m glad I get to be the only one to fuck you and all, but I wish you’d let me do it in a better way then this.” As Alfred spoke he lined himself up, staying standing straight so he could watch, at least for the first few thrusts.  
Matthew could hardly hold back the plea for his brother to stop, but he did it for the desire not to be fucked with a deadly weapon, then undoubtedly by his brother anyway. In response he merely began crying a little harder, not really listening all that well or being in a state to realise the implications of what his brother was actually saying.  
Alfred licked his lips, unsure on what he wanted to watch; his cock plunging into his brother arse for the first time or his brother’s face as he lost his long held onto virginity.  
He bit his lip for a moment before pulling away and grabbing his camera from his fallen pants pocket.  
Matthew turned to see why Alfred was suddenly not touching him, fairly sure it was not due to second thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw his brother with his phone out, and Matthew knew the bastard was taking photos, maybe even planning to film it. “P-please no! D-don’t! Alfred please, d-do it if you won’t listen to me but at least let me keep some sort of dignity! Please!”  
Alfred glanced at his brother, seeing the tear stained face and the red eyes and finding his decision made for him. He didn’t want that face recorded forever on his phone. He’d watch his brother’s face and film his cock delving into his brother, knowing that would be a sight he’d want to have forever.  
He set the camera up on the table, propping it up using his shirt so it was at the right angle to catch it all and checking that it could in fact see properly.  
“D-did you not listen? Please! J-just don’t film it!”  
“Shut up Mattie. I’m not going to show it to people. Besides, no one would even know it was you, or me for that matter.”  
Matthew didn’t look all that reassured, or like he was going to shut up, so Alfred reminded him of the gun, pressing it against his brother’s arse gently and smirking a little at they way Matthew’s mouth snapped shut. Clearly his brother got the message.  
He put the gun away again, once again lining himself up with his brother’s entrance and moaning softly as he rubbed the tip of his erection against the puckered hole. “F-fuck...Mattie, do you want it gentle and slow or hard and fast?”  
Matthew couldn’t answer for a while. Finally he managed to whimper out his answer. “D-don’t make it hurt...”  
“Then you’ll have to behave. No fighting Mattie, got it? And that includes verbal.”  
Matthew chocked on a sob, nodding slowly and closing his eyes, not even trying to stop the tears.  
“Open your eyes bro. I wanna see your entire face as you loose your virginity.”  
Matthew obeyed, keeping his gaze away from his brother however. It was awkward trying to face him over his shoulder, but Alfred had no intentions of moving them now, as then he’d have to redo the camera and Matthew’s handcuffs, and he really just wanted to fuck now.  
“Ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer, knowing full well Matthew was never going to be ready to loose his virginity to his brother through force.  
Alfred began pushing in past the well-stretched but poorly lubricated entrance, showing more restrained then he though he had. He was breathing hard, and it seemed to take an eternity but really it was only a few seconds until the head pushed through and he was suddenly buried balls deep in the tightest arse he had ever experienced. He stopped there, watching his brother face, the suddenly wide-open eyes and parted lips as shock radiated from Matthew.  
It was a long couple of seconds until finally Matthew let out a strangled sound of pain that wasn’t quite a wail or a scream, but somewhere in-between and dulled down so it was only a quiet sound. His eyes clenched shut and his body went tense as pain began rolling over him, mostly emotional.  
Alfred tried to calm his brother a bit, caressing his cheek with one hand, the other holding a little too tightly to Matthew’s waist.  
“S-shush Mattie, it’s ok. You feel so good. F-fuck...It’s ok, don’t cry. I promise it -.”  
“It’s not ok you bastard!”  
Alfred froze in shock. He honestly could not remember the last time his brother had interrupted him. He was pretty sure Matthew had actually interrupted him before while they were at war or something, but it came as a shock still.  
“M-Mattie...”  
At first Matthew didn’t notice it. In fact, it wasn’t until his brother began pulling out and ramming in as painfully as he could that he noticed the anger Alfred had put into his name. No. Not just anger; it was hurt.  
Matthew could only whine in pain and cry hard as Alfred began fucking him in earnest without giving him the time to adjust. He could feel the sensitive flesh tearing slightly, blood slowly welling up and dripping down as Alfred kept fucking him, the blood only allowing him to go faster and harder as it provided a bit more lubrication.  
Matthew couldn’t even beg for it to stop by now. A nation had a lot more strength then a normal human of course, and America was damn strong, so it when he began thrusting hard it was a lot more than a human could do.  
The table rocked, legs squeaking in protest as it threatened to break. It was a strong table, made of thick tough wood, but Alfred when angered was a force no table could match.  
Matthew was strong, stronger then his table, but he too was no match for his brother in this position. It was only because Alfred had worked himself up for a while before actually entering Matthew that saved both the northern brother and his table. Alfred didn’t last too long, cumming with a loud cry of his brothers name and a few last especially hard thrusts as he spilled inside of Matthew, trying to work the seed in as deep as he could as he clutched his brother’s hips tightly in both hands, riding out his orgasm for all it was worth.  
Finally he came down enough to stop thrusting and he leaned over his brother again, wrapping the hands that had been practically crushing his brother hips around said brother’s stomach, holding him close as he enjoyed the after glow, somehow ignoring his brother’s loud sobbing.  
The tables ominous creaking finally brought Alfred back and he pulled back, picking up his phone and making sure it got a good view of Alfred’s cock buried deep in his brother and the sight of it pulling out, connected by a thin white strand of cum still. He let out a soft moan at the sight of cum dripping from his brother’s arse; even though it was mixed in with blood it was still hot.  
When the bridge of cum connecting the two still broke Alfred flicked his phone shut, letting out a soft contented sigh. “Damn...Well, that would have been better if you hadn’t pissed me off, but it was still bloody awesome bro.”  
Matthew just continued shaking and crying, seemingly not even aware that it had stopped.  
Alfred sighed and picked his brother up bridal style, cuddling him close to his chest and breathing in the intoxicating smell of sex mingled with the smell that was just plain Matthew.  
He laid his brother down on his bed, removing the handcuffs and the jumper and shirt so his brother was completely naked. He pulled a blanket over Matthew, frowning softly at the lack of response and went off to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean himself and his brother up with.


	2. Vaccination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew was supposed to just take a nap, but apparently he preferred the idea of running. Obviously he needed to learn that running away from Alfred was not the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the gun sex, though it's not in as much detail as I'd prefer. At some point I may update it a bit, giving it some more detail and just making it better in general. Hope you enjoy it!

After cleaning Matthew up a bit Alfred left him on the bed to rest. He would do more, but Matthew was half asleep, and besides, they had plenty of time to do more later.

“Just rest for a bit, kay Mattie?”

Matthew said something so quietly Alfred couldn’t quite make it out. “Huh?”

“I-it’s Canada.” He said, still quietly, but just loud enough for Alfred to actually understand it.

The calm and brotherly expression Alfred had been wearing dropped quickly. “ _Mattie_ , do you really want to push me? I’m being nice and letting you rest, so just sleep for now.”

Matthew said nothing else on the matter, but he didn’t concede either. Sleep sounded good, so he didn’t try to get up; instead he let his brother tuck him in surprisingly gently.

“I’ll be back in like 2 hours, so sleep well until then _Mattie_.” Alfred said cheerily, putting extra emphasis on the name.

Matthew frowned but didn’t argue. He was tired right now, and unsure what his brother’s mindset was. It seemed still fairly unhinged based on his reaction to Matthew trying to get Alfred to start calling him ‘Canada’.

Two hours passed quickly and Alfred returned to Matthew’s room. He did so quietly, trying to catch his brother still asleep. What he was met with however was certainly not a sleeping Matthew. The bed was slightly askew, and a desk had been moved in front of the door, which of course was Alfred’s first clue that something was up, as he’d had to kick the door in just to move the bloody thing.

Matthew was not there. The window was open however, and it was pretty easy to guess what had happened.

Alfred was stuck in shock for a moment, his mind reeling as he took in what had happened. Matthew had run away. From his own home!

“Really? Are you fucking kidding me?” He exclaimed, walking over to the window in exasperation. He peered out, but as he thought Matthew was long gone by now.

He slammed the window shut in annoyance, causing a crack line to travel up to almost the top of the window. He ignored it; right now a damaged window really didn’t matter.

He stomped out to the lounge room and flopped down on the couch, grumbling slightly and waiting. It might take a while, but eventually Matthew would have to come back here. He wasn’t a human who could just leave for good, but he could stay away for a fairly long time, and Alfred couldn’t stay away from his home any longer than Mattie could his.

He’d wait for now, and hope that Mathew returned home soon. If worst came to worst he could wait until the next world meeting. If he tried he could see Matthew there, surely.

After a few minutes of brooding Alfred cheered up suddenly. This was a perfectly valid excuse to indulge the desire he’d discovered last night. He stroked his gun handle tenderly, not drawing it. He smiled slightly as he dazed off looking at the wall, imagining and planning the details. He wanted to make it perfect after all, so he needed to plan it.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned to watch, sure it was Matthew and that he’d come into this room without thinking to check if Alfred had stuck around or not.

The white furry bear was certainly not Matthew, and it was so unexpected for Alfred that he sat in stunned silence as the bear padded over to him, sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the remote.

The television flared to life and the bear switched over to a show about fishing and settled into the chair, still completely and utterly ignoring Alfred.

“Hey, you’re Canada’s bear right?” He asked, still a little stunned, but able to function again.

The bear looked over at him, blinked uncertainly. “Who?”

“Canada? The dude who lives here.”

The bear tilted its head slightly. “Never heard of him.” It turned its attention back to the TV.

“Uhh, he makes pancakes and-”

“Oh, pancake guy. He hasn’t been here for ages.”

“Really? He was here earlier today.”

“Oh. I didn’t see him. Maybe the guy that lives here let him in.”

Alfred thought for a second. “Um, bear, the guy who lives here is pancake guy.”

“No. Pancake guy has white hair and red eyes. He likes pancakes and comes over for them.”

Alfred felt frustration rising. “Ok, fine. So the guy who lives here, that’s Canada.”

“Is it?”

“Yes! Oh my God, how do you not know that?”

If the bear cared about being yelled at it didn’t show it. “Who are you?”

“I’m America! Canada’s brother.”

“Whose brother?”

“Canada’s!”

The bear gave him a blank look then turned back to the TV.

America gave up on trying to get any information from the bear. Canada must’ve dropped it on its head a lot when he was little or something.

Alfred settled in to watching the TV as well. The fishing show was boring as Hell, but when he tried to grab the remote Kumajiro, without even glancing in his direction would bare his teeth and growl, so America let it go.

Eventually Alfred got bored and got up, heading to the kitchen to see what Matthew had to eat. There was a lot of maple syrup, but he managed to find other stuff as well. He even found some American microwave meals, which he happily heated up and ate, sitting on the bench and still listening out for any signs of Matthew having returned home.

The sun was setting by the time Alfred gave up on waiting. He could have stuck around for a lot longer, but he really didn’t want to. He could come back later, and he was getting bored here. Matthew had no games that he could see, and sitting around on a kitchen bench eating was only fun for as long as there was actually any good food to eat; which there no longer was. It was all Canadian stuff now, and Alfred didn’t want to try it. Besides, if he ate any more Matthew was seriously going to be pissed.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Matthew returned home a little reluctantly. While he loved his home, at least he’d felt safe with Cuba. Well, as safe as he could when almost everyday Cuba forgot who he was and tried to attack him for being America. All in all, it was better to be home really.

He looked around a bit, checking for his brother. He was relieved to see no sign of him, although he was more than a little miffed at the state of his freezer. It had basically been cleared out, which was especially annoying, as most of the food left in his fridge was off by now.

A small tugging brought his focus downwards ad he smiled fondly. “Hey Kumakima.”

“Who are you?”

Matthew sighed and picked the bear up. “I’m Canada.” Being answered with nothing but confused silence Matthew changed the topic. “Hungry?”

“Food!” The bear cheered, causing Matthew to smile more.

“Yup. Come on then. We’ll have to go shopping I guess. The eggs will all be off by now.” He sighed softly and carried his bear to the front door.

Just like when he entered, he didn’t notice the little red light, hidden in a strategically placed shoe.

Alfred was actually pretty proud of himself for the motion detector. He’d turned one of Matthew’s never-worn shoes on its side and tucked the small device inside so it was concealed, but still able to detect any movement at the door.

By the time Matthew had finished shopping Alfred was already waiting for him, grinning inanely and sitting casually on Matthew’s couch.

Matthew dropped the shopping he’d been holding and was able to spare half a thought of gratitude he hadn’t brought anything packaged in glass. “A-Alfred...” He said quietly, eyes wide. He was clearly scared, but he was unsure how scared he should be right now.

Alfred continued grinning and pulled out a new horror movie and an anime series, both from Japan. “Look what Kiku gave me bro!”

Matthew sighed softly in relief, visibly relaxing. “Uhh, o-ok. Um, do you want to put one on and I’ll just put these away?”

“Nah, I can wait. Oh, and cook some pancakes too!”

Matthew rolled his eyes slightly and nodded. “Okay.” He picked up the dropped bags and continued his task of walking inside. He glanced back at Alfred when he reached the kitchen door, but Alfred was still acting fine, so he got to work putting all the food away.

Alfred waited until Matthew was cooking; the hiss of the pancakes cooking was enough to drown out Alfred locking the front door. He checked quickly before doing so that Kumajiro was outside. He didn’t want the bear interrupting after all.

Kumajiro was happily chasing after bugs and eating a lump of fish Matthew had brought for him from the deli. Apparently catching fish was ‘too hard’.

Alfred sat back down on the couch, putting the anime DVD in, but not hitting play yet.

Soon enough Matthew came into the room baring two plates of pancakes. “Kumatimo?” He called out, before handing one plate to Alfred.

Alfred cursed in his head and grabbed Matthews wrist, pulling him down to the couch.

Luckily Matthew was able to hold onto his plate, though some syrup leaked off. “A-Alfred!”

“Whaaat? I’m bored, let’s start watching already!”

Matthew sighed but easily conceded. Kumaguro could get his pancakes later. “Wh-what are we watching first eh?”

“Anime.”

“Oh. Which one?”

“Uum.” Alfred picked up the DVD case. “Black Cat.” He replied after reading it.

Matthew rolled his eyes slightly but said nothing. It might well be a good series, but surely Alfred could have at least read the cover before coming over? Japan was nice and all, but that guy made some pretty...well, ‘strange’ anime sometimes. Often involving tentacles.

This anime turned out to be quite good, and it didn’t take Matthew long to become engrossed in the show.

Unfortunately Alfred only had the first four episodes, so it was over quite quickly. Then it was time for the horror movie, which Matthew was not keen on. Alfred always overreacted and got really scared, then denied it despite the fact he’d be clinging so tightly to Matthew there were red fingerprints left behind.

It was a pretty standard Japanese horror, complete with really bad dubbing. Horror not being one of Matthew’s preferred preferences made the movie long and tedious, and he was almost painfully aware of his brother getting closer.

Thoughts of his last encounter with his brother raced through his mind, and it wasn’t long before he was shaking slightly in his brother’s hold.

Was it just his imagination, or were those hands lower then normal? Was the grip a little tighter?

Maybe it was just the movie.

Matthew looked over at the screen and frowned. Not being a fan of horror, most horror movies seemed the same, but this was especially familiar.

There was just barely enough leeway in Alfred’s near crushing embrace for Matthew to grab the DVD case. “U-um, Alfred, when did Japan give this to you?”

“Yesterday.” Alfred replied easily, his breath tickling Matthew.

Matthew squinted in the bad light. The movie had been made in 2001 according to the DVD. Far too old for Japan to have just given it to Alfred. Matthew turned to face his brother and for the first time noticed that Alfred’s face was resting in the crook of his shoulder. Alfred hadn’t even been watching the movie.

“O-oh. Okay.” Matthew’s swallowed thickly, looking back at the DVD case and yelping slightly when Alfred moved his hands slightly further down. They were wrapped around him so that now one was almost at his arse, and the other rested just barely above his groin.

“Something the matter Mattie?”

Matthew trembled slightly at the voice. “N-no.” He replied shakily, squirming slightly in Alfred’s hold.

“You sure? You’re shaking bro.”

“W-well we are watching a h-horror film eh.”

“Yeah, but you’ve already seen it Mattie. I brought it over years ago, and you didn’t react like this then.”

Matthew paused for a moment. “W-well in that case I-I should clean the p-plates now eh.” He struggled in his brother’s hold, hoping the lame excuse would be enough.

He found himself very suddenly on his back on the couch, Alfred straddling his waist, holding his wrists tightly in one hand and grinning inanely down at Matthew.

“Nah, they’ll be fine.”

“A-Alfred-.”

“Shh Mattie. What, did you think I’d forgotten or something?”

Matthew closed his eyes, willing this to not really be happening. Let him be loosing his mind and hallucinating it all rather then it being real. “I-I’d hoped.”

“Mattie, I would never, could never forget the feel of your ass-.”

“Shut up!” Matthew struggled suddenly and violently, as if having a fit. He managed to get his hands free, and he almost toppled Alfred before the other had time to recover from shock.

Alfred re-pinned Matthew, holding his wrists with one hand and grabbed his gun to stop Matthew struggling. He pushed the tip into Matthew’s stomach a bit, very effectively drawing his attention to its presence. “Mattie, if you don’t fight me, I won’t hurt you.”

Matthew was loosing his courage fast. “G-get off!”

“I plan to Mattie. I plan to.” He grinned more, thoroughly enjoying the way Matthew turned almost instantly red at the crude comment. “For someone raised by France, you really are innocent bro.”

“P-please Alfred, j-just stop.”

“Shh Mattie, it’ll all be fine.” Alfred cooed slightly sarcastically as he begun lifting Matthew’s shirt up with the barrel of the gun.

“A-Alfred please stop!”

“Will you stop hanging out with your Commie friends?”

Matthew hesitated. He could always say ‘yes’ now and hope Alfred somehow didn’t realise he’d keep the same ties with Cuba and Russia. That was fairly risky though, as Alfred would definitely be much more pissed off if Matthew lied. “N-no.” He reluctantly admitted.

“Then I have to do this. For your own good.”   
“P-please Alfred, I know you’re scared but-.”

Alfred’s voice was dangerously calm, especially considering the murderous glare he was directing at the pinned Matthew. “I’m not scared.”

Matthew swallowed thickly. Perhaps that hadn’t been the best wording. “W-well...Uh, m-maybe not scared, b-but...”

“But?” Alfred pressed, the gun pressing in harshly to Matthews stomach. Alfred was aware, and quite pleased that it would leave a bruise on the fairly pale skin.

“Um...Um...B-but, w-well...” He struggled to find something to say. Right now anything would probably be better then silently fumbling for words, but then again, if he said just _anything_ it was likely to piss Alfred off. Badly. “I-I’d never become Communist. A-and if you and Cuba, or Russia got into a fight again, I’d be on your side.” Not quite true. If Cuba or Russia, or God forbid both or them were in conflict with Alfred again Matthew would do the exact same thing as he did last time. Stay the Hell out of it as much as he could. But, if push came to shove and he needed to side with one of them, Matthew would choose Alfred. It was a scary thought considering what Alfred was doing right now.

Alfred frowned softly and looked intently at Matthew, searching for any hint of dishonesty.

Apparently he didn’t find any, as he let go of Matthews wrists and put the gun away. “If you betray me later on, I swear, I’ll do much worse.”

Matthew heard the words first, then he realised the emotion they’d been spoken with. Regret. Alfred really didn’t want to do worse. “I’d never betray you.” He said softly.

“No. I guess you wouldn’t.” Alfred agreed uncertainly. He looked over at Matthew worriedly. “But if you keep hanging around Commies, God knows if you’d really have any choice in the matter.”

Matthew groaned softly, closing his eyes and counting to five so he didn’t yell at Alfred to stop being such a moron. “Alfred, they’re friends. I’m not going to turn Communist. I’m not going to join them politically.”

“They shouldn’t be your friends Mattie.”

Matthew bit his tongue softly. If he said anymore on the matter it was bound to go downhill again, and he’d finally gotten Alfred to actually stop.

Alfred didn’t much care for the silence. “Mattie. They shouldn’t be your friends.”

“W-well...” He sighed and tried to sit up, but Alfred was still sitting on his waist and keeping him pinned that way. “Wh-what if I promise nothing bad will come of my relations with them?”

“Not good enough Mattie.”

“I-I don’t know what you want me to say Alfred.”

“Say you’ll stop seeing Commies.”

Matthew looked away from his brother, to where the end credits of the horror movie were starting to roll. There was a lengthy pause before Matthew finally spoke. “I can’t do that Alfred.”

“Why not?” Alfred was getting annoyed again; Matthew could hear it in his voice.

“B-because I can’t just stop being friends with them because you’re...”

“Because I’m what?” Alfred’s eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his voice held a great deal of threat.

Matthew swallowed thickly. He’d been about to say ‘scared’ again, and had only just managed to stop himself. “Concerned.” He said softly.

“Yes you can! Just tell them to fuck off, or I’ll do it for you if you want.”

Matthew fought hard to control his rising temper. “Alfred, that’s not going to happen, I’m sorry.”

“It will happen Mattie, even if I have to force it to happen.” Alfred’s voice was cold, and frighteningly determined.

Matthew’s protested died on his tongue with the return of the gun. He resorted to begging instead. “P-please, Alfred this is crazy!”

“Shh Mattie.” He ordered, giving up on trying to push his brother’s jumper and shirt off with the gun. He moved the gun to rest at Matthew’s temple so he could move the hand he was using to pin Matthew’s wrists. When Matthew seemed not to get the hint to stay still and instead tried to grab at the gun Alfred realised he was going to have to spell it out. “Mattie, move and I shoot.”

Matthew froze and Alfred forced his hands back over his head. He paused, looking down at Matthew, searching for something. He frowned softly, clearly not finding whatever he’d been looking for.

He unzipped Matthew’s jumper and pushed his shirt up a little, not really caring that he could only get a small amount of stomach showing. Matthew’s top-half wasn’t really important for this after all. That in mind he got to work freeing the important half.

Soon, and with very little fight, Matthew’s pants and boxers were down around his ankles and Alfred looked at Matthew’s annoyingly limp member. He really would prefer it if Matthew got off on this, but then again, they had only just started. Alfred hadn’t even touched Matthew yet, apart from to get his clothes off. Plus, Matthew was never a big fan of guns. There was no way he’d like what was coming; even if it was his own fault for running away.

Alfred wrapped a warm hand around Matthew's dick, stroking gently to get Matthew a little hard. It was more difficult than Alfred would have liked, and Matthew’s squirming wasn’t stopping no matter how hard he pushed the gun against Matthew’s temple. Eventually however, Matthew was a little under half hard, his breathing was a little fast and his face was slightly pink.

It was good enough.

Alfred smirked as he trailed the gun down Matthew’s face, down his neck, his chest, his stomach, never once lifting the gun off of Matthew.

“Hey Mattie, do you remember what I said last time about you misbehaving?”

Matthew frowned slightly, shaking his head. Nothing came to mind.

“You don’t remember that I was going to fuck you with this,” He stroked Matthew’s rear with the gun as he said that to make it clear what ‘this’ was without having to take the gun away from Matthew, “if you didn’t behave?”

Matthew tensed. He was silent for a moment, thinking hard about what he could and couldn’t get away with right now. Struggling was bound to get him hurt. Begging was pointless, and might get him hurt. Trying to shut everything out would possibly get him hurt as well. All in all, they were pretty bad options, so he settled on begging. “A-Alfred please. I-I stayed still.”

“Yeah, but you also ran away. From your own home.”

Matthew swallowed thickly, about to try and justify it when Alfred spoke again.

“Say Mattie, where _did_ you run off to?”

Matthew’s mouth opened slightly but nothing came out for a moment or two. “I-I...Uh, I went to Papa’s house.”

“Really? Cause I went there for lunch while you were gone, and I didn’t see you there.”

“I-I...Um, I spent a couple of days with Mister England.”

“Oh right. Which days Mattie?”

Matthew chewed his lip uncertainly. He’d already lied about where he was, and Alfred clearly knew it. Maybe coming clean now would be better. Then again, admitting he’d spent a week at Cuba’s house while Alfred had a gun at his arse didn’t seem like a good idea at all. “Uh.” Matthew’s mouth felt dry, and fear was making it slightly hard to breath. It was really hard to come up with some sort of excuse under these circumstances. “I-I...Um.”

“Yes Mattie?”

“I...” He fumbling for words, trying to just get something out. “I-I wasn’t at Papa’s house.” He said weakly, still not sure what he was going to say next.

“No shit.” Alfred’s voice dripped sarcasm. “So where were you then Mattie?” The gun pressed forward a little bit, not pushing in yet, but the threat was there.

Matthew ran his dry tongue around his mouth, trying to get some moisture to make it easier to talk. “L-Latvia’s.” The name slipped out without him really thinking about it.

“Latvia’s?” Alfred paused, thinking. Latvia wasn’t exactly a nation he had much do to with. “Why Latvia’s?”

“U-um, well we’re pretty close eh.”

“Ok, so why did you lie about being at Francis’s place then?”

“I-I didn’t think you’d approve of me being s-so close to Russia.” He found it easier to lie about this for some reason.

“Hmm. I guess it’s pretty close. Did you talk to Russia while you were there?”

“U-um, a little.”

“Still, it seems weird to lie about it. You sure you weren’t actually at Russia’s place?”

Matthew hesitated. Agreeing to that would doubtless annoy Alfred, but not as much as Matthew coming clean about having stayed with Cuba would. “P-please don’t get angry.” He mumbled, shaking a little.

Alfred growled a little. “I knew it! You ran off to bloody Russia!” The gun pressed in a little more, causing Matthew to let out a soft yelp as it came close to being pushed in fully.

“A-Alfred please! I’m sorry. I-I won’t do it again, j-just please stop!”

Alfred forced himself to calm down a bit. “No Mattie. You ran off and stayed with Russia. I tried to warn you not to get close to those Commie asses, but you didn’t listen. You have to learn to listen to me.”

“Please!” He yelled one last time before the gun was shoved in as far as it could go with no more warning. He yelled out in shock and slight pain.

Alfred moaned softly, looking at the gun buried in his brother’s ass. He began thrusting with it, fucking his brother with his much loved gun. Some lube would have made it easier, but Alfred didn’t think Matthew deserved that after running off to be with Russia. If he knew it had been Cuba he’d have been even more pissed off.

Matthew whimpered slightly before biting his lower lip harshly to muffle any and all future sounds. He wasn’t able to silence a moan as Alfred unexpectedly hit his prostate. After that Alfred was careful to hit it with every movement. He was determined to make Matthew cum from being fucked with the gun alone. He just hoped he had the patience.

Alfred watched silently apart from a few quiet moans. Matthew wasn’t struggling, instead he was grabbing so harshly at the couch arm the fabric was tearing. His arms were still stretched over his head where Alfred had put them.

It would have been better if Alfred had managed to get the shirt and jumper off, but the site was still incredibly erotic, even though half of it was obscured. In a way the shirt just added to the disheveled look, and the jumper was Matthew’s favourite red hoodie, so it certainly wasn’t too bad that Alfred hadn’t been able to remove them.

Matthew’s face was red and damp from sweat, and he looked close to cumming. He still wasn’t letting himself moan much, but the few moans that escaped were enough for Alfred. He didn’t like the thin smudge of red coming from Matthew’s mouth where he’d clearly bitten his lip hard enough to split it. Maybe next time he’d gag Matthew. For now there was no point in trying to get Matthew to let go of his lip. Matthew was clearly near to climax, so it wouldn’t be much longer anyway.

Right as Alfred thought it, Matthew shuddered, a louder moan escaping as his mouth opened slightly. Alfred kept his eyes firmly on Matthew’s expression, not bothering to look down at the white now staining Matthew favourite hoodie.

He waited for Matthew to come down a bit from the pleasure before pulling the gun out, earning a soft groan. “You ready Mattie?”

Matthew looked at him blearily, clearly a bit worn out already. “For what?”

Alfred grinned in response and unzipped his jeans. “For my turn of course.”

Matthew’s eyes widened and for a second he forgot about the threat of the gun and struggled. “N-no! Alfred please!”

“Say ‘no’ again and I’ll screw you with the gun again. _Then_ I’ll screw you.” He warned, pushing his jeans and boxers down, then kicking them off carefully, making sure to keep Matthew pinned the entire time.

Matthew let out a chocked sob in desperation. There really wasn’t anything he could do. “P-please stop...”

“That counts too Mattie.” Alfred stroked Matthew cheek gently with the hand not holding the gun. “Now, can I put this away for now, or do I need to actually use it?”

Matthew trembled slightly and looked away, not responding.

“Mattie, are you going to behave?”

He nodded softly, not daring to look at Alfred or open his mouth to speak. He returned to biting his injured lip and Alfred frowned. “Mattie, stop that.”

“Wh-what?” He asked uncertainly, letting go of his lip just long enough to get the question out.

“Stop biting yourself! You’re already bleeding.”

Matthew glanced at Alfred; slightly confused by the concern he’d heard. “Why would you care?”

Alfred growled slightly and grabbed Matthew by the chin, forcing his mouth open, and therefore stopping Matthew from biting his lip. He pulled off his own shirt and shoved what would fit into Matthew mouth. “Just don’t do it.” He snapped, ignoring the confused look he was getting.

Alfred scowled slightly and, still straddling Matthew leaned over to grab his pants again, going through the pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He looked down at Matthew and quickly realised he’d need to be rearranged a little for this to work. Alfred grabbed his thighs and pushed them up to rest against Matthew’s chest, despite Matthew’s confused grunting noises. He forced Matthew’s ankles over his shoulders and smiled smugly at the result.

“Much better.” He said, squirting out some lube and rubbing it over himself, moaning softly. He was already very hard from earlier, so when he was a little bit lubed he closed the bottle and tossed it off to the side, not wasting any time before he began pushing his way inside his brother. Matthew was loose enough from the gun that it wouldn’t hurt him too badly, but after running off to Russia he deserved a little bit of pain at least.

Alfred moaned, pausing for a moment when he was buried inside Matthew. He looked down at the other’s face. Already there were tears building in Matthew’s eyes. It annoyed him, but there really wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Alfred looked away from Matthew’s closed eyes and focused on the feeling. It was enough to make up for the fact he was making Matthew cry, and soon he forgot all about the tears that were now steadily dripping onto the couch, seeping into the fabric and leaving dark wet spots.

He grabbed Matthew hips tightly, angling Matthew easily to get in deeper and to hit Matthew’s prostate easier. He began fucking Matthew in earnest, not caring so much about how Matthew was feeling as he sought his own release. Soon he spilled inside his brother with a low moan of Matthew’s name.

He rested a few minutes, not pulling out and just enjoying the post orgasmic pleasure. After a while he began hardening again and, despite the muffle protest from Matthew he began fucking him again.

Matthew’s sobs went ignored as Alfred wrapped a hand around Matthew’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts until Matthew spilled in his hand, causing Alfred to released again inside Matthew.

Alfred moaned and collapsed on top of Matthew, crushing him slightly. It was uncomfortable boarding on painful for Matthew, with his legs still over Alfred’s shoulders.

Matthew managed to get the shirt out after some careful maneuvering with his tongue. “A-Alfred.” He hated the whimpering voice he was using, but he just couldn’t force the words to sound stronger right now.

“Mm?” Alfred groaned sleepily.

“Y-you’re crushing me.”

“Shh Mattie. Just sleep ok?” Alfred patted him lazily, clearly almost asleep already.

“C-can’t we-?”

“Shh.” Alfred repeated, tightening his grip on Matthew’s hips for a moment before using one hand to return the shirt to Matthew’s mouth. He then wrapped his arms around Matthew tightly.

Matthew groaned softly, sure he couldn’t possibly sleep like this. He didn’t bother trying to get the shirt out again. There wasn’t really any point in trying to convince Alfred to move.

Eventually he did slip into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad, haha. If you liked it feel free to leave Kudos or a comment, and if enough people want me to I may even be persuaded into continuing this, but probably not. Much safer to assume it's just a two shot, haha XD

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the Summary, chapter 2 is written, just needs a little editing and then I'll post it. If you liked this feel free to leave a comment or Kudos :) In fact, even if you didn't like it feel free to leave Kudos XD


End file.
